yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Tartışma:Fatiha Suresi/HBFTK
1-SÛRE - İ FATİHA SÛRE - İ FATİHA ' ' بِسۡمِ ٱللهِ ٱلرَّحۡمَـٰنِ ٱلرَّحِيمِ''' ﴿١﴾''' ٱلۡحَمۡدُ للهِ رَبِّ ٱلۡعَـٰلَمِينَ (﻿٢﻿) bir hamdedicilerin hamd ve senâ edicilerin senâsı, âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allah-u Tealâ'ya mahsustur. Medh-ü senâ Allah'ın gayrıya tecavüz etmez. Yani; zevilukulden ve zevilukulün gayrıdan, âlemin her nev'inden, her ferdinden, her cüz'ünden meth-ü senâya müteallik sudur eden hamdü senâ cemî' sıfât-ı kemaliyeyi câmi olan Allah-u Tealâ'ya mahsustur, O Allah-u Tealâ ki, bu âlem-i mükevvenatın her zerresini kabiliyyet ve liyakatine göre kemaline isal ve menafüni celbe ve mazarratını def’e muktedir kılmakla terbiye edicidir; ve cümlesinin müddet-i hayatında bekası Allah'ın terbiyesinin eseridir. Çünkü herşey bidayesinden nihayesine kadar terbiye-i ilâhiyeye muhtaçtır. Eğer terbiye-i ilâhiye olmasa idi; cümlesi derhal yok olur, giderdi. Fahri Razî ve Kazî'nin beyanları veçhile hamd; nimet mukabilinde Cenab-ı Hakkı senâ etmektir. Nimet mukabilinde senâ, nimeti bilmekle olup Allah-u Tealâ'nın nimetleri ise sayılmaz ve tükenmez olduğundan insan evvelemirde kendi zatını nazarı itibare alarak vücudunu ve vücudunda olan terkibatı ve sair sanayi-i garibeyi ve zahirde gözlerini, kulaklarını, ellerini ve ayaklarını tefekkür edince binlerce nimete tesadüf ettiği gibi vücudunun bekası için halkolunan nimetleri görünce her nevi meth-ü senânın Allah-u Tealâ'ya mahsus olduğunda asla tereddüt etmez. Amma, bazı insanların âharinden görmüş olduğu nimet mukabilinde o âhari senâsı ve bilhassa ümmetlerin peygamberlerini ve tilmizlerin üstazlarını senâları, gerçi zahirde Allah'ın gayriyi senâ ise de, hakikatte cümlenin halikı Allah-u Tealâ olduğu için o senâlar dahi bilvasıta Allah-u Tealâ'ya râcidir. Çünki nakşı medih nakkaşa râci olduğu gibi, mahlûku methetmek de Halik’a râcidir. Binaenaleyh; Her kim, kimi senâ ederse, hakikatte o senâ onu halkeden Allah-u Tealâyı senâdır. Elhamdulillah cümle-i lâtifesi, Vâcib Tealânın hayat, ilim, irade, kudret sıfatlarıyla muttasıf olduğuna delâlet eder. Zira hamd, an ihtiyarin sudur eden bir fül-i cemîl mukabilinde olup, şu tadad olunan sıfatlarla muttasıf olmayan kimseden fül-i cemîl sudur edemeyeceğinden Vâcib Tealâ'ya hamdetmek ve hamdin Allah’a mahsus olduğunu haber vermek; Allah'ın şu sıfatlarla muttasıf olduğunu beyan demek olacağı Beyzâvî'nin cümlei ifadâtındandır. Tefsir-i Hâzin'de beyan olunduğuna nazaran :(ٱلۡحَمۡد للهِ) cümlesi şükrün ve hamd-u senânın bizzat ve bilvasıta mecmûu, Allah-u Tealâ'ya mahsus olduğunu haber vermekten ibaret ise de, manâsı; (ٱلۡحَمۡد للهِ''' قَولو)mealinde emir olduğu cihetle Allah-u Tealâ'ya, hamdin keyfiyetine kullarına talimi mutazammındır. Yani «Allahı senâ edeceğiniz zaman Elhamdülillah deyin” demektir. Şu halde; Allah-u Tealâ'ya hamdetmek (حِمَداِ تَ حِمَدِ) ve (حِمَداِٱلۡحَمۡد) gibi cümlelerle dahi eda olunursa da, hamdi ifade etmekte evlâ olan “elhamdülillah” cümlesi olduğuna âyet-i celîle delâlet eder. Çünkü Cenab-ı Hak Kitabının bidayesinde bu cümle-i celîleyi iradla kullarına hamdi talim buyurması, hamdi ifade eden elfaz içinde bu cümlenin efdal olmasına büyük bir delildir. “R a b” terbiye manâsına masdar ise de, burada herşeyi kemaline isal edici manâsına Vâcib Tealâ'nın esmâ-yı hüsnâsındandır. Rububiyet sıfatı, sıfât-ı ilâhiyenin a'zamı olduğuna işaret için 19Vacib Tealâ Kitabının bidayesinde zat-ı ulûhiyetini rububiyet sıfatıyla tavsif buyurmuştur. Çünkü alâ tarik-ı tedric herşeyi kemaline isal eden terbiyedir. Eğer terbiye olmasa mahlûkat ve mükevvenatın noksan kalacağı şüphesizdir. Zira cümlesi inâyet-i ilâhiye ve terbiye-i sübhaniye ile kendisinden maksud olan gayeye vasıl olabilir. İnayet-i ilâhiye olmadıkça hiçbir şey maksud olan gayeye vasıl olamaz ve elbette noksan olurdu.' Â l e m î n ; Allah-u Tealâ’dan mâadâ mevcudatın kâffesi Vücudu Bari’ye alâmet ve delil olduğu için âlem denilmiştir. Şu halde Fahri Razî, Kazî ve Medarik’in beyanları veçhile ecsam, cevahir, ârâz mütehayyiz, müfarik, kalil, kesir, küçük ve büyük cümle mahlûkat âlemde dahildir. Binaenaleyh âlem ecza-yı mevcudatın her cüz’üne şamil olduğu için Cenab-ı Hakkın terbiyesi âlemin her zerresinde görülmektedir. Ecza-yı âlemden hiçbir cüz’ün terbiye-i ilâhiyeden hariç olmadığına işaret için umum efrada ve şumüle delâlet eden elif lâm istiğrakıyla cemi sıyğası varid olmuştur ki, terbiye-i ilâhiyenin her zerre-i âleme şamil olduğuna sarahaten delâlet etsin ve âlem eczasından hiçbir cüz’ün terbiyeden müstağni olmadığı bilinsin ve herkes kendisinde lâyuad terbiye-i ilâhiye olduğunu düşünsün ve o terbiyeyi veren rabbisine hamdetsin... Âlem, mevcudatın kâfesine şamil olup mevcudat içinde âkil ve gayri âkil varsa da; âkil, gayri âkil üzerine tağlib olunduğundan ukalâya mahsus olan cem’i müzekker salim sigası ile varid olmuştur. Vâcib Tealâ’nın hamde istihkakı, zât itibariyle olduğuna işaret için lâfza-i celâl ve sıfat itibariyle müstehak olduğuna işaret için“Rab” ism-i şerifi varid olmuştur. Çünkü Allah, ism-i şerifi Vâcib Tealâ’nın enva-ı sıfatı cami zât-ı ulûhiyetine delâlet ettiği gibi rububiyet sıfatı da enva-ı sıfâtına delâlet eder. Zira hayat, ilim, kudret, irade sıfatı olmayalı zatta terbiye sıfatı olmaz. Yani bu sıfatları haiz olmayan zât hiçbir şeyi terbiye edemez. Binaenaleyh, âlemi terbiye eden zâtı ulûhiyette elbette bu sıfatların vücudu lâzımdır. Şu halde Allah-u Tealâ’nın hamde istihkakı hem zâtı, hem sıfâtı itibariyle olduğuna bu âyet delâlet eder. '***''' Vâcib Tealâ hamdin zat-ı ulûhiyetine mahsus olduğunu ve âlemin her fert ve her cüz'ünün hilkati ve hilkatinden sonra kemaline isali noktasından mürebbi olup her ferdini haddi lâyıkına iblâğ edici olduğunu beyandan sonra, cümle mahlûkatına rahmeti şâmil bulunduğunu beyan etmek üzere ٱلرَّحۡمَـٰنِ ٱلرَّحِيمِ (﻿٣﻿) buyuruyor. şol Allah-u Tealâ'ya mahsustur ki, o Allah-u Tealâ bilcümle âlemlerin rabbi olduğu ve dünyada mahlûkatın her nev'ine ve her ferdine in'am ve ihsan ettiği gibi, âhirette dahi bilcümle müminlere in'am ve ihsan edicidir. ' Fahri Razi'nin beyanı veçhile r a h m e t ; enva'ı afattan halâs ve enva'ı hayratı eshab-ı ihtiyaca isal eylemek suretiyle ihsan ve in'am etmektir. Binaenaleyh; kullarını cemi afattan muhafaza ve enva'ı hayrata nail kılan Vâcib Tealâ'dır. İnsanı her uzvuna arız olacak binlerce derd ve âlâmdan muhafaza buyurduğu gibi, anasının rahminden hin-i mevtine kadar insanın nail olduğu sayılmaz ve tükenmez nimetleri dahi ihsan eden Allah-u Tealâ olduğunda edna aklı olan bir kimse tereddüt etmez. İşte beyan olunduğu veçhile kullarına yüz binlerce nimetlerini isal ettiği cihetle hamd-ü senaya müstehak olduğunu bu âyetle Cenab-ı Hak beyan buyurmuştur. Yani «Allah-u Tealâ hamde müstehaktır. Zira Allah-u Tealâ; rahman ve rahimdir. Her kimse ki, rahman ve rahim ola; hamde müstehaktır. O halde Allah-u Tealâ hamde müstehaktır.» demek olur. R a h m a n ; ibaddan sudur etmesi tasavvur olunmayan nimetleri in'am edici manâsına olup rahîm ise, ibaddan sudur etmesi tasavvur olunan nimetleri in'am edici manâsına olduğundan rahman, Vâcib Tealâ'ya mahsus isimlerdendir. Binaenaleyh; Allah'ın gayrıya«Rahman» ıtlak olunmaz, ama «Rahîm» Allah'ın gayrıya ıtlak olunabilir. Gerçi (Rahman) ile (Rahîm) besmelede sebketmişse de rahmet ile inayet-i ilâhiye herşeyden ziyade olduğuna ve rahmet-i ilâhiyenin kesretine işaret için besmeleden sonra Fatiha-i Şerife'de dahi rahmet sıfatı ayrıca zikrolunmuştur. Çünkü rahmet-i ilâhiye olmadıkça hiçbir şey vücut bulmaz. R a h m e t ; rikkat-i kalb manâsına olup Vâcib Tealâ Hazretleri kalb ve saire gibi âzâ ve cevârihten münezzeh olduğu cihetle rikkat-i kalbin lâzımı ve gayesi olan (in'am) ihsan manâsında mecaz olarak bu makamda Vâcib Tealâ zâtını Rahman ve Rahim sıftlarıyla tavsif buyurmuştur. Şu halde, (Rahman) ve (Rahim) demek; in'am ve ihsan edici demektir. Çünkü rahmetin asıl manâsı olan rikkat-i kalb ihsana sebep ve ihsan ona lâzım gelir. Rahman ve Rahim Vâcib Tealâ'nın hamde istihkakına illet ve delildir ve takriri şöyledir: «Allah-u Tealâ hamde müstehaktır. Zira; Allah-u Tealâ zahiren ve bâtınen kullarına merhamet buyurucudur. Her zat ki, kullarına merhamet buyurucu ola, hamdü senaya müstehaktır. O halde, Allah-u Tealâ hamdü senaya müstehaktır.Çünkü Vâcib Tealâ'ya hamdeden olsa veya hamdeden olmasa bile zâtında hamde müstehak olduğu gibi evsaf-ı celile ve ef'al-i cemilesi itibariyle de hamde müstehaktır. Hülâsa, Vâcib Tealâ bilcümle zerrât-ı âlemi kemaline isal edici bir mürebbî-i hakîkî olup dünyada kullarının kâffesine ve âhirette yalnız mümin kullarına in'am edici olduğu ve zâtında hamdü senaya müstehak bulunduğu gibi âlemleri terbiye ve cümle mahlûkata ihsan sahibi olduğundan dolayı da hamde müstehak olduğu bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. '*** Vâcib Tealâ bilcümle âlemlerin mürebbisi olup enva'ı nimetleri dünyada ve âhirette ihsan edici olduğunu beyandan sonra dâr-ı âhirete de malik olduğunu beyan etmek üzere : مَـٰلِكِ يَوۡمِ ٱلدِّينِ (﻿٤﻿) buyuruyor. rabbisi ve kullarına in'am ve ihsan edici Allah-u Tealâ yevm-i ceza olan kıyametin ve dar-ı ahiretin malikidir. Çünkü âhirette herşeye malik ve mutasarrıf Zat-ı Ecel ve Alâ'dır. O günde her türlü temellük ve tasarruf ona râci ve onun gayrı velev zahirde olsun bir malik yoktur ve olamaz. Vâcib Tealâ yevm-i kıyamette emir ve nehiyle istediği gibi tasarrufa malik olduğunu zikr için yevm-i cezanın maliki bulunduğunu beyan buyurmuştur. Çünkü yevmi cezaya malik olanın o günde cereyan edecek umurun kâffesine de malik olacağı evleviyetle sabittir. D i n ; şeriat ve itaat manâsına varid olursa da bu makamda Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile ceza manâsına olduğundan (yevm-i din)den murad; yevmi ceza ve dan âhirettir. Ve yevmi cezada her umura malik ancak Vacibül Vücud olup o günde emr-i nafiz başka bir kimse olmadığına işaret için «malik», «yevm» e muzaf kılmıştır. Gerçi Vâcib Tealâ yevmi cezanın maliki olduğu gibi dünyanın dahi maliki ise de, dünyada insan ariyet ve mecaz tarikiyle mülk ve saltanat sahibi olarak umur-u dünyaya muvakkaten mâlik olduğundan yevmi cezanın malik-i müstakilli olduğu tasrih olunmuştur. Çünkü; o günde saltanat-ı faniyeye malik olup dünyada malik ve hâkim olanların mülk ve hükümleri bir hayal-i maziden ibaret kalır. Binaenaleyh o günde cümle nâsın mercü ve melcei ancak lûtf-u Bâri'dir. Vâcib Tealâ üzerine şu zikrolunan evsafı icra etmek hamde istihkakını ve ibadete lâyık ve ehak olduğunu beyan içindir. Zira âlemin rabbı ve halikı olması ve zahir ve batın dünyada ve âhirette bilcümle nimetlerini in'am etmesi ve bilhassa yevmi kıyamete malik olması; Cenab-ı Hakkın hamde müstehak olduğunu iş'ar ettiği gibi ibadete elyak olduğunu dahi ifade eder. Çünkü mutî' ile âsi ve zâlimle mazlum beynini tefrik için hazırlanan yevmi cezaya malik olmak; ancak ibadete lâyık ve o güne malik olan zat olduğunda edna aklı olan tereddüt etmez. Zira o günde ceza; dünyada geçmiş olan â'male göre olduğundan o güne ve o günde ceza vermeye malik olan zat ancak mabûd olması lâzım gelen zattır. Çünkü; ibadet edenlere güzel ceza ve kabahat edenlere fena ceza vermek ancak mabudun şanıdır. Vâcib Tealâ, âlemin rabbı ve halikı olduğunu beyanla dünyaya ve esbab-ı maişete tevessül edenlerin umur-i maişetini teshil etmekle bilcümle nimetlerini in'am edeceğini beyan ve merhamet-i ilâhiyeden istimdadın lüzumuna işaret buyurduğu gibi, zâlimden mazlumun intikamını almak üzere yevmi kıyametin ve ahvali âhiretin vukuuna dahi işaret buyurmuş ve bu vesile ile erbab-ı isyanı itaate davet etmiştir. Çünkü; yevmi cezanın vukuuna iman eden bir asinin elbette o günde rezil ve rüsva olmamak için nefsine insaf etmesi lâzımdır. Binaenaleyh; âhirete imanı olmayan kimse her fenalığa cür'et eder ve hiçbir kötülükten çekinmez. Zira; akibet korkusu yoktur ki fenalığa cür'et etmekten onu men' etsin. *** Vâcib Tealâ hamd ve senanın ancak zatına münhasır olmasını beyanla tevhide işaret ve bu işareti âlemlerin rabbisi olduğunu beyanla tasrih ve rububiyetin levazımından olan in'am ve ihsanını ve bu ihsanın şükrü olan ibadatı eda eden kimseye mükâfat ve eda etmeyenlere mücazatını müş'ir olan yevmi kıyamete de malik olduğunu beyandan sonra tevhidden gaye ve maksadı beyan zımnında: إِيَّاكَ نَعۡبُدُ وَإِيَّاكَ نَسۡتَعِينُ (﻿٥﻿) buyuruyor. ! Ancak sana ibadet eder ve bilcümle umurumuzda sana istiane ve senden yardım taleb ederiz. ' İ b a d e t ; Fahri Razi'nin beyanı veçhile âmire tazim suretiyle me'mur olduğu fiili, emrolunduğu vech üzre yerine getirmektir. Çünkü ibadetin hulâsası; abdin kemâli tezellül ve hudû' ve huşu' ile Rabb-i Tealâ'ya nihayeti tazimi ifa etmektir. Nihayeti tazim ise, ancak ibadeti Allah-u Tealâ'ya hasırla mâsivâyı gönülden çıkarmaktır. Çünkü; mâsivâ kalbinde oldukça tazim olabilirse de lâyıkı veçhile olamaz; elbette noksan olur. Binaenaleyh Şân-ı Ulûhiyete lâyık olan ibadet; mâsivâdan feragatle husul bulan ibadettir. Amma ibadetini eda ve tâ'zîmini yerine getirdikten sonra mâsivâ ile iştigal edebilir. İ s t i a n e ; dünyevî Ve uhrevî umurun küllisinde yardım taleb etmektir. Şu halde manâ-yı nazım '! Her umurumuzda senin dergâhına müracaat ve iltica eder ve mühimmatımızda muavenet talebini sana hasrederiz ve senden gayrı bir melceimiz yoktur. Bize imdad ve iane et demektir. Beyzâvî, Fahri Razi ve Hâzin'in beyanları veçhile sûrenin bidayesinden bu âyete kadar zikrolunan evsaf-ı celile ile Vâcib Tealâ malûm olunca gaybden hitaba intikal olundu. Çünkü ibadeti tahsis ve muavenet talebini Allah-u Tealâ'ya hasretmek; ibadete istihkak ve muavenete iktidar icap edip o iktidarda zikrolunan evsaftan malûm olduğu cihetle kul tarafından, ibadet edeceğine beyanı hitap tarikiyle varid olmuştur. Çünkü; medhü sena gaib suretiyle olursa da, iltica ve arz-ı hâcât, istimdada merci olan zatın huzurunda yalvarmak suretiyle olduğundan âyet-i celilede Cenab-ı Hakkı evvelâ ihbar ve gaib sıygalarıyla methü sena, saniyen huzurunda gibi hitap suretiyle istimdad etmek tariki varid olmuştur. Bu âyet-i celile; icmâlen envai tekâlifi camidir. Çünkü Fahri Razi'nin beyanı veçhile ibadet; envai tekâlif, evamir ve nevahiye şamil olduğundan fıkıh ve ahlâk kitaplarında beyan olunan mesailin kâffesi, ibadetde dahil olduğu gibi bilûmum dûa, tazarru ve istirhamata müteallik olan mesail dahi istianede dahildir. Şu halde: Cenab-ı Hak ahkâm-ı şer'iyenin kâffesini bu iki kelimede dere ile Kur'ân'da ibadata ve istiâneye müteallik olan âyetlerin ahkâmına remz-ü işaret buyurmuştur. Binaenaleyh; bu iki kelimenin müştemil olduğu ahkâm; Bahr-i muhiti bîpâyandır ve abd için her vakit ibadet ve umuru mühimmatında Allah-u Tealâ'ya müracaat ve istirhamatın lüzumuna işaret için istimrara delâlet eden muzari sıygası ile varid olmuştur. Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile âyette arif billâhın halini tarif ve meslekini tayin ve vazifesini talim vardır. Çünkü arifin hali; evvelâ zikr-ü fikir ve esma-i ilâhiyenin medlülâtında teemmül ve âyetleriyle istidlal ve sanayii garibelerine nazar etmekle tamamiyle marifet hasıl olduktan sonra lâyıkı veçhile ömrünü ibadete hasretmek ve Cenab-ı Hakkın kudret-i kâmilesini bilip her umurunu kazaya ve her ihtiyacını defa kâfi olduğunu idrakle hemen muavenet talebine musaraat etmektir. Vâcib Tealâ'dan istiane ve istimdad edecek kimse evvelâ Allah-u Tealâ'yı lâyık olduğu evsaf-ı celile ile tavsif ve methü sena ve taleb ettiği şeyi ihsan etmeye kadir olduğunu ikrar ettikten sonra istiane etmek mes'ulü is'afa medar olduğuna işaret için kullarına Zat-ı Cehlini tavsif ettikten sonra istiane edilmesini tavsiye buyurmuştur. Binaenaleyh; dûa edecek olan kimse duâdan evvel Vâcib Tealâ'yı methü sena ve hâlikıyetini, kudretini ve rubibiyetini beyandan sonra duâya mübaşeret etmelidir ki, duâsı dergâhı uluhiyetinde kabul olunsun. İbadet ancak Vâcib Tealâ'ya mahsus olup Allah'ın gayrıya ibadet caiz olmadığına, dünyevî ve uhrevî her işine yardım istemek ancak Allah-u Tealâ'ya muhtas olup Allah'ın gayrıdan hakiki yardım istemek caiz olmadığına işaret için her iki cümlede (إِيَّاكَ) lâfızları takdim olunmuştur. Gerçi umur-u dünyada esbaba tevessül ve bazı kimselerden yardım istemek caizse de, gerek esbabı ve gerek gayrın muavenetinde tesiri halkedecek Allah-u Tealâ olduğundan hakiki muavenet Allah'tandır. Allah'ın gayrıdan muavenet olursa da, surîdir, sûretadır. *** Vâcib Tealâ istiane ve ibadetin ancak zatına mahsus olduğunu beyandan sonra istianenin tarikini kullarına talim etmek üzere: ٱهۡدِنَا ٱلصِّرَٲطَ ٱلۡمُسۡتَقِيمَ (﻿٦﻿) buyuruyor. ! Bizi doğru yola isal ve irşad et. ' ' ' Yani; Ey bizim rabbımız ! Bulunduğumuz iman ve din-i İslâm olan tarik-i müstakimde bizi sabit kıl. Zira; tarik-i müstakime isal edecek sensin, senden gayrı hidayeti halkedecek yoktur. Şu halde sen bizi hidayete isal et. صِرَٲطَ ٱلَّذِينَ أَنۡعَمۡتَ عَلَيۡهِمۡ 'sırât-ı müstakim ki; senin kendilerine in'am ettiğin enbiya, ulema ve sülehanın tarikleridir. ' ' ' Yani; Ya Rabbena ! Bizim senden istirham ettiğimiz tarik-i müstakim şol kimselerin tarik ve meslekleridir ki, sen onlar üzerine imanı tevfik ve doğru yola irşad etmek suretiyle in'am etmiştin. Şu halde bize de onların tarikini ihsan et. Bu cümle, evvelki cümle ile aleb olunan muaveneti beyan için sevkolunmuş bir cümle-i iptidaiyedir. Zira taleb olunan muavenetten en mühim ve en büyüklerinden maksadı aksa olan ehemmiyetine binaen ayrıca zikir kabilindendir. Yahut Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile ibad tarafından muavenet talebine dair vaki olan istirham üzerine Vâcib Tealâ canibinden «Size ne gibi şeylerle iane edeyim ve nasıl iane istersiniz?» unvanında varid olan suale cevap olarak «Yarabbi ! Bizi tarik-i necata hidayet et» demekle âzam-ı makaasıd olan hidayeti talepte bulundular. İstianeden maksatları ise, enbiya, ulema ve sulehanın mesleki olan tarik-i müstakimi taleb etmekten ibaret olduğundan onu beyana şuru etmişlerdir. Hidayet, lûtufla, maksûda delâletten ibaret olduğu cihetle hayırda istimal olunduğundan, serde istimal olunan dalâletin zıddıdır. Hidayetin envâı çoktur. Lâkin Beyzâvî'nin beyanı veçhile hidayetin hulâsası üçtür: B i r i n c i s i ; kuvve-i akliye ve havassı hamse-i zahire ve sair alât-ı câriha gibi abdin mesalihine ihtidaya ve mazarratlarından içtinaba muktedir olacağı alet ve esbabı halk ve matlûba vusulü ihsan etmektir. İ k i n c i s i ; hakla batıl ve fesatla salâh beynini tefrik eder, delâil-i akliye ve nakliye nasbetmekle kullarına doğru yolu göstermektir. Ü ç ü n c ü s ü ; rusûl-i kiramı göndermek ve kitaplar inzal etmek ve kalplerini doğru yola münşerih kılmaktır. Bu ma'nâca Cenab-ı Hakkın kullarına hidayeti ve tarik-i hakkı beyanı her zaman mevcuttur ve her şahıs hakkında caridir. Sırat-ı müstakim; mutlaka doğru yola itlak olunursa da, bu makamda din-i İslâm ve şeriat-i ahmediye'nin itikad ve amel-i salih ve tehzib-i ahlâka müteallik ahkâm-ı şer'iye ve esasiyesidir. Buna nazaran manâ-yı nazım! Bizi din-i İslâmın ve şeriat-i ahmediyenin ahkâmına hidayette kıl. demektir. '(ٱهۡدِنَا')' cümlesi emir suretinde duâdır. Çünkü emir suretinde ednadan â'lâya vâki olan hitab; tazarru ve niyazı mutazammın olduğundan dûa ve istirhamdır. Şu halde hidayeti talep henüz ihtida etmemiş kimse tarafından sudur ederse nefsi hidayeti taleptir. Amma şu dûa, hidayet-i İslâmiye ile ihtida eden kimseden sudur ederse hidayette dâim ve sabit kalmasını arzu ve istirham etmekten ibarettir. Bu âyette Cenab-ı Hakkın in'am ettiği kimselerle murad; kavmi Mûsâ ve kavm-i İsa'nın sulehâsı olduğu İbn-i Abbas Hazretlerinden mervi ise de ekser-i müfessirinin beyanları veçhile esah olan enbiya-yı kiram ve şüheda ve mutlaka ehli imanın sulehâsıdır. N i m e t t e n murad; nimet-i dindir. Zira insanı saâdeti dareyne isal eden her asırda din-i mübindir. Binaenaleyh; insan için herşeyden evvel taleb olunmaya şayan olan bir din üzere ihtida ve hidayetinde sebat etmek olduğundan Cenab-ı Hak bu cihetin taleb olunmasını kullarına herşeyden evvel talim buyurmuştur. Çünkü Fatiha Sûresi Kur'ân'da evvel nazil olan âyetlerden değil ise de evvel nazil olan sure'lerden olduğu mervidir. Şu halde Vâcib Tealâ’nın zâtını senadan sonra kullarına evvel be evvel terettüb eden vazifenin din ve tarik-i hak üzere hidayeti taleb etmek olduğunu Cenab-ı Hak bu âyette beyan buyurmuş ve şu beyanı ile din-i hakkı taharri ve taleb etmek herşey üzerine mukaddem olduğuna işaret ve vacip olan tarik-i hakka sülük etmek olduğuna ima etmiştir. Hulâsa; turuk-u ilâhiden in'âm ve ihsana nail olan sulehanın tariklerini taleb ve onların meslekleri ind-i ulûhiyette makbul olduğu cihetle o mesleke sülük etmek her insan için lâzım olduğu bu âyetten müstefad olan fevaid cümlesindendir. *** Vâcib Tealâ insan için taleb ve arzuya muvafık olan tarikin taraf-ı ilâhiden in'am olunan kimselerin tarikleri olduğunu beyandan sonra gazab-ı ilâhiye mazhar olmuş ve dalâlette kalmış olanların tarikleri taleb olunmaya şayan olmadığını beyan etmek üzere ; َ غَيۡرِ ٱلۡمَغۡضُوبِ عَلَيۡهِمۡ وَلاً۬ ٱلضَّآلِّينَ (﻿٧﻿) buyuruyor. ! Bizi şol kimselerin tarikine hidayette kıl ki, onlara, sen lûtfu kereminden in'am etmiştin, in'am olunanların tarikine hidayette kıl da sû-i amelleri sebebiyle senin tarafından gazabolunmuş ve dalâlette kalmışların tarikinden bizi muhafaza buyur. ''' G a z a p ; filasıl kalbde olan kanın kabarmasından ve galeyan etmesinden ibaret olduğu cihetle Vâcib Tealâ'ya isnad olunduğunda kalbin galeyanının neticesi olan intikam ve azap murad olunur. Ancak Vâcib Tealâ alet-i câriha olan kalbden münezzeh olduğundan Allah-u Tealâ hakkında gazabın manâ-yı hakikisi murad olunamaz. Dalâlet ise haktan gaybubet etmek, helâk olmak ve yoldan çıkmaktır. Üzerlerine gazab-ı ilâhi nazil olanlarla murad; yehûd ve dalâlette olanlarla murad; Nasârâ'dır, denilmişse de ekser-i müfessirinin ihtiyarları veçhile esah olan gazab-ı ilâhiye mazhar olanlardan murad; her ümmetten âsîler ve dâl olanlarla murad; cahil billâh olanlardır. Yani; «Biz bir tarika hidayetimizi isteriz ki o tarik-i gazaba müstehak ve dalâleti ihtiyar edenlerin tariklerinin gayrı bir tarik-i hak olsun» demektir. Zira; gazaba müstehak ve dalâlette olanların tariklerini istemekte bir manâ yoktur. (آ'مِين) 'istediğin gibi kabul buyur yarabbi ! Reddetme. ' Tefsir-i Hazin'de beyan olunduğuna nazaran Fâtiha-i Şerife'yi kırâetten fariğ olan kimseye âmîn demek sünnettir. Zira; Buhari ve Müslim Hazarâtının ittifaklarıyla Ebu Hüreyre (R.A.)'den rivayet olunan bir hadîste Resûlullah (İmam.Fatihadan fariğ olup âmin dediğinde siz de âmin deyin. Zira; bir kimsenin âmin demesi meleklerin âmin demesine muvafık olursa, Allah-u Tealâ o kimsenin geçmişte vukubulan küçük günâhlarını mağfiret eder.) buyurmuştur. Meleklerle murad; hafaza melekleridir. Yahut o makamda istimal, Kur'ân'la meşgul olan bazı meleklerdir. ('آ'مِين) lâfzı; Allah'ın isimlerinden bir isim ve kulları üzerine mühr-ü ilâhi olup bu ismi kıraati sebebiyle kullarından Cenab-ı Hakkın günâhlarını ref'ettiği mervidir. ('آ'مِين) lâfzı; bilittifak Kur'ân'dan değildir. Fatiha-i Şerife'nin mütezammın olduğu duânın kabulünü rica ve istirham için varid olmuş ikinci bir duâdır. Ve bu vesile ile her duâda kabulünü rica için ('آ'مِين)demek meşru olduğu sahib-i şeriat tarafından beyan ve talim olunmuştur.Ve elyevm amelimiz de bunun üzerine cari olmaktadır. Çünkü; yalnız dûa ile iktifa etmeyip duâdan sonra ('آ'''مِين) lafzıyla duânın kabulünü istirham etmek,duânın kabulüne medar olacağında şüphe yoktur. Vâcib Tealâ Fatiha-i Şerife'de Kur'ân’ın bilcümle ahkâmına, esrarına, fusul ve ebvabına işaret buyurmuştur. Çünkü Kur'ân’ınahkâmı; zâtullah, sıfâtullah, emr-i nübüvvet ve ahval-i âhireti ve ibadın ibadetine müteallik tekâlifi mutazammın emir ve nehyi ve ihtiyacında Cenab-ı Hakka istimdad ve istiane için müracaat ve muhtaç olduğu şeyi taleb için duânın meşruiyetini ümem-i salife ve enbiyanın kısas ve hikâyelerini, âsilerin hallerini ve sebebi helâklerini beyandan ibarettir. İşte Fatiha-i Şerife'de şu ahkâmın umumuna icmalen işaret olunmuştur. Zira; usul-i itikadiyeden zâtullah ve sıfâtullaha müteallik olanahkâma ve zat-ı rububiyetinin halik ve razzak olduğuna (ٱلۡحَمۡدُللهِ رَبِّ ٱلۡعَـٰلَمِينَٱلرَّحۡمَـٰنِ ٱلرَّحِيم) kelimat-ı tayyibesi ile işaret olunduğu gibi, ahval-i âhirete müteallik olan mesailin kâffesine de (مَـٰلِكِ يَوۡمِ ٱلدِّينِ) lafz-ı şerifiyle işaret olunmuştur. İbadata müteallik emrü nehyi mutazammın olan tekâlifin kâffesine (إِيَّاكَ نَعۡبُدُ) lâfz-ı cemili ile işaret olunduğu gibi, arz-ı ihtiyaç için Cenab-ı Haktan istimdada müteallik olan ahkâma dahi (إِيَّاكَ نَعۡبُدُ) nazm-ı münifi ile işaret olunmuştur. İbad için def-i belâyı ve celb-i menfaati taleb ve istid'aya müteallik olan duâya (إِيَّاكَ نَعۡبُدُ وَإِيَّاكَ نَسۡتَعِينُ) nazm-ı beliğiyle işaret olunduğu gibi enbiya ve suleha ve ümem-i salifenin hallerini beyana müteallik olan kısas ve hikâyelere dahi (صِرَٲطَ ٱلَّذِينَ أَنۡعَمۡتَ عَلَيۡهِمۡ) nazm-ı ünvan-ül beliğiyle işaret olunmuştur. Ümem-i maziyeden gazab-ı ilâhiye mazhar olarak helâk olanlarla tarik-i hakkı bulamayıp şaşkın ve sersem olan erbab-ı dalâletin hikâyelerine de (غَيۡرِ ٱلۡمَغۡضُوبِ عَلَيۡهِمۡ وَلاً۬ ٱلضَّآلِّينَ) ile işaret olunmakla ümmet-i Muhammediyeye ümem-i maziyenin hallerinden dersi ibret almasını tavsiye ve ilm-i tarihin ülüvvü kadrine remz ve işaret olunmuştur. Çünkü; vukuat ve ukubat gibi insanı maâsiden nehiy ve saâdete sevkeder hiç birşey olamadığından vukuat ve ukubâtı ve insanların sergüzeştini beyan eden ilim ise, ilm-i tarih olduğundan Cenab-ı Hak kullarını Kur'ân’ınbirinci sûresinde tarih mütalâasına terğib buyurmuştur. Binaenaleyh; insanın hemcinsinin ahvalinden ibret alması için ilm-i tarihle meşgul olması emri ehemdir. Fahri Razi'nin beyanı veçhile, bu sûre-i celile Kitabullahın iptidasında ve namazda kıraetin evvelinde bulunduğundan Sûre-i Fatiha denmiştir. Evvelinde (ٱلۡحَمۡدُللهِ) cümle-i celilesi olduğundan Sûre-i Hamd dahi denilmiştir.Kur'ân’ın münderecatı olan usul-i itikad ve furu-i â'mal ve ilahiyat ve nebeviyat ve ahval-i âhirete müteallik mesailin cümlesini bu sûre cami' ve bu, esas ve menbâ' mesabesinde olup diğer sûreler bu esastan dağılmış ırmaklar mesabesinde olduğu cihetle Sûre-i Fatiha'ya Ümm-ül Kur'ân dahi denilmiştir. Ekseri rivayete nazaran bu sûre bir kere Mekke'de ve bir kere de Medine'de nazil olduğundan mesani ve yedi âyeti havi olduğundan seb-i' denilmekle sûre-i celileye seb-i' mesani denilmiştir. Resûlullah'tan mervi olan bir hadîste Fatiha-i Şerife'nin her derde deva ve şifa olduğu beyan olunduğundan bu sûreye Sûre-i Şifa dahi denilmiştir. Cenab-ı Hakkı methü senayı müştemil olduğundan Sûre-i Şükür ve hidayetle dûa üzerine müştemil olduğundan Sûre-i Duâ dahi denilmiştir. Fatiha-i Şerife, beyan olunduğu veçhile icmalen bilûmum Kur'ân’ın manâsını mutazammın olup Kur'ân ise kütüb-ü sabıkanın manâsını mutazammın olduğu cihetle Fatiha-i Şerife kütüb-ü ilâhiyenin cümlesinin manâsını icmalen mutazammın olup, onlardan maksud olan ahkâma hulasaten delâlet ettiğinden, sûrelerin cümlesinden efdaldir. Zira Allah-u Tealâ'yı sena; zikir, ibadet, istiane ve dûa üzerine müştemil olduğundan cemi' metalib-i diniyeyi mutazammındır. Çünkü; (ٱلۡحَمۡدُللهِ) cümlesi Vâcib Tealâ'nın vücuduna ve hamde müstehak olduğuna delâlet ettiği gibi (رَبِّ ٱلۡعَـٰلَمِينَ) cümlesi de mabudun vücuduna delâlet eder. Zira, âlemin her zerresinde olan terbiye ve nüma onların herbirinde görülen tebeddülât-ı acibe ve tagayyürat-ı garibe halikın mevcud olduğuna suver-i adîde ile delâlet eder. (ٱلرَّحۡمَـٰنِ ٱلرَّحِيمِ) lâfz-ı şerifi de Allah'ın hamde müstehak olduğuna delâlet eder. Çünkü in'am ve ihsan sahibi olan zat her zaman nıeth-ü senaya ehil ve hamde müstehak olur. Rahman ve RahimVâcib Tealâ'nın mün'im ve muhsin olduğunu beyan ettiğinden hamde istihkakına açıktan delâleteder. Binaenaleyh; (ٱلۡحَمۡدُللهِ) cümlesinin mutazammın olduğu iki davadan b i r i n c i s i ki Vâcib Tealâ'nın vücudunu (رَبِّ ٱلۡعَـٰلَمِينَ) ile ve i k i n c i s i ki Vâcib Tealâ'nın hamde istihkakını (ٱلرَّحۡمَـٰنِ ٱلرَّحِيمِ) ile isbat etmiştir.Mahlûkatm ân-ı icadında halika muhtaç olduğu gibi müddet-i bekasında dahi halika muhtaç olduğuna işaret için daima tezyid ve nümaya delâlet eden (رَبِّ ٱلۡعَـٰلَمِينَ) zikrolunmuş ve (خَلَقَٱلۡعَـٰلَمِينَ) denmemiştir. (رَبِّ ٱلۡعَـٰلَمِينَ) lâfzı Vâcib Tealâ'nın mekândan, cihetten ve zamandan münezzeh ve müberra olduğuna delâlet eder. Zira mekân, zaman ve cihet «âlem» cümlesinde dahildir. Cenab-ı Hak âlemin mürebbisi ve halikı olunca, zamanın ve mekânın dahi mürebbisi ve halikı olacağı bedihidir. Zamanı ve mekânı halik olan Zat-ı Ecell-ü Â'lâ zamana ve mekâna sabık olduğu gibi onlardan müstağni olacağı derkâr olduğundan (رَبِّ ٱلۡعَـٰلَمِينَ) lâfzı Vâcib Tealâ'nın zamandan ve mekândan münezzeh olduğuna dahi delâlet-i vazıha ile delâlet eder. Kezalik (رَبِّ ٱلۡعَـٰلَمِينَ)lâfzı Vâcib Tealâ'nın bir mahalle hulul etmekten münezzeh olduğuna dahi delâlet eder. Çünkü; âlemleri halik ve mürebbi olunca cümle mahlûkun halikı ve mürebbisidir. Binaenaleyh; hulul edeceği farzolunacak mahallin halikı olup o mahal halk olunmazdan evvel dahi mevcud olduğundan Vâcib Tealâ âlemin rabbi olduğu cihetle bir mahalle hulul etmesi muhal olduğuna delâlet eder. « ٱلۡحَمۡدُللهِ رَبِّ ٱلۡعَـٰلَمِينَ »cümlesi Vâcib Tealâ'nın fail-i muhtar olduğuna da delâlet eder. Zira; fail-i muhtar olmasa hamde müstehak olduğu beyan olunmazdı. Bu cümle-i celile ilm-i kâmil ve kudret-i tâmme sahibi olduğuna da delâlet eder. Zira; ilm-i kâmili ve kudret-i tâmmesi olmasa bu âlem-i mükevvenatı kullarının mesalihine muvafık surette muhkem olarak halk edemez ve her birini lâyıkı veçhile terbiye edemezdi. Halbuki halk etti ve hikmete muvafık terbiyesi de meydandadır. İnsanın hali dünyada, ya tamamiyle saâdete malik olmak veyahut mihan-ü meşakkate ve mekârihe düçâr olmaktır. Mihan-ü meşakkat ise eğer taraf-ı ilâhiden nazil olmuş mesaib kabilinden olursa ona mükâfat ihsan etmek ve eğer ibad tarafından zulüm ve taadi olursa zalimden ahz-ı intikam edecek bir gün lâzım olup o gün ise «yevm-i kıyamet»olduğundan Cenab-ı Hak o güne dahi malik olduğunu beyanla hamde istihkakını, kuvvet ve kudretini beyan buyurmuştur. Vâcib Tealâ şu tadad olunan evsafını beyandan sonra insanın mertebelerine işaret buyurmuştur. Çünkü; insan ruhla cesetten mürekkep olduğundan ceset; ruhun saadâtını tahsile âlet, ruhun en âlâ mertebesi de saâdet-i ebediyeye neyi ve vusul olup saâdet-i ebediye ise ibadât ile hasıl olacağı cihetle ibadın ahsen ahvali olan ibadetin lüzumuna (إِيَّاكَ نَعۡبُدُ) kavl-i şerifiyle işaret buyurmuştur. İbadâta devam; insanın saâdetine ait olan derecelerinin bidayesidir. İbadete devam ettikçe abd için hasıl olacak mükâşefat ve derecat-ı âliyat inayat-ı ilâhiye ve tevfikat-ı sübhaniye olmadıkça hasıl olamayacağından muavenet-i ilâhiyeye iltica ve ataya-yı subhaniyeden istimdad etmek lâzım olduğuna (وَإِيَّاكَ نَسۡتَعِينُ) kavl-i şerifiyle işaret buyurmuştur. Cenab-ı Hak'tan muavenet taleb ettikten sonra matlûba vuslat hasıl olmaz. Ancak Vâcib Tealâ'nın hidayeti ile hasıl olacağından abd için lâzım olan Vâcib Tealâ'dan hidayet istemek olduğuna (ٱهۡدِنَا) kavl-i lâtifi ile işaret olunmuştur. Fakat gerek usul-ü itikadiyatta ve gerek furu-u â'malde makbul olan sırat-ı müstakim olduğundan sırat-ı müstakime hidayet taleb etmek ehem ve elzemdir. Çünkü; usul-ü itikadda daima tenzihatle meşgul olan kimse sâni-i tatilde ve daima ispat ve sıfat-ı sübutiye ile meşgul olan kimse sâni-i mevcudata teşbihte vaki olmak ihtimaline binaen tatil ile teşbihten hali olan sırat-ı müstakime hidayet taleb etmek lâzım olduğuna işaret için «hidayet» sırat-ı müstakimle takyid olunmuştur. Sırat-ı müstakim iki sıfatı haiz olup B i r i n c i s i ; sıfat-ı icabiye ki enbiya,asdika, şüheda ve sulehanın tarikleridir. Bu tarikin sülük etmeye şayan bir tarik olduğuna ve i k i n c i s i sıfat-ı selbiye ki şehevat-ı nefsaniyesine tebaiyetle kuvâ-yı ameliyelerini ifsadla gazab-ı ilâhiye müstehak olanlar ve kuva-yı nazariyelerini ifsad ile akaid-i hakkadan gaybubet eden erbab-ı dalâlin tariklerinin başka bir tarik olduğuna işaret için sırat-ı müstakim'i şu beyan olunan iki sıfatla tavsif buyurmuştur. Beyan olunan şu tafsilâta nazaran Fatiha-i Şerife insan için Bâzım olanvezaif ve meratibin ve derecat-ı saâdetin cümlesini câmi' ve icmalen merâtib-i ubudiyeti beyanda kâfidir.